Izuku Midoriya vs Will Stronghold
My Hero Academia vs Sky High Intro 60 Seconds 2 Fighters No Research One Victor One Minute Melee Pre-Battle *Clash* *Bash* *Crash*! Those were the sounds being heard before a man got knocked out of the arena crashing into the wall. "Aaaaand another outstanding preformance done by Stronghold! Making his way to the semi-finals! Can no one defeat this man?!" The referee yells from an intercom. Every cheers around as Will scratched his head in embarrassment. Meanwhile, in a hallway on the way to the arena, Deku was on his way while looking pretty nervous. "Are you feeling okay, Midoriya?" His friend Tenya asked as he walked behind his comrade. "Yeah, you seem awfully nervous for some reason." Ochako asked him. "I'm fine. Just... this guy is just pretty strong. The last matches he was in, he seemed to beat his opponents really quickly. And from what I've seen, having the flight advantage isn't gonna work in my favor. I could be able to handle him on ground level, but even if I can jump high into the air, I'm still gonna have trouble dealing with him, since he can fly. Maybe I should..." He goes on muttering to himself for the whole world to hear as his friends sweated. 'He's doing it again. Definitely nervous.' Ochako thinks to herself. "I don't see any reason to be worried. Knowing your Quirk, it could turn the fight in your favor." Tenya tells him breaking him from his trance. "My Quirk is powerful, but like Todoroki this guy's got two powers in one. He's strong, but I should be able to stand a chance as long as he's on the ground." Deku tells them as they came to a stop. "Well, I have faith in you, Izuku! Go and beat that guy and go to the finals!" Ochako says pumping her fist up. He looks at them before smiling. "Y-yeah, maybe I'm just overthinking it. Thanks Uraraka, Ida." He then says before continuing forward. Back at the arena... "Ladies and gentlemen, we are down to the semi-finals of the tournament. Our next match will be Will Stronghold vs Izuku Midoriya!" Will stands on one side of the arena before seeing a familiar boy stand on the other side. "Hey, Izuku, right?" He asked him. "From U.A. Class 1-A?" He asked as Deku seemed surprised. "Y-yeah, that's me." He tells him. "Will from Sky High, son of the Commander and Jetstream. Did I get that right?" He then asked. "Yep, pretty much got it all down." Will tells him with a smile. "Alllllllright, everyone! Are you READDDDYYYYY?!" The man shouts from the intercom before the crowd went wild and the two combatants got into stance. "Then let the match begin!" This outta be a match to remember LET'S ROCK The two start by charging at each other colliding fists over and over again while causing shockwaves that destroyed the ground below them. Then Will grabbed Deku by the arm before slamming him down on the ground making him bounce up before landing a barrage of attacks, kicking him to the ground then throwing another barrage of attacks as he was about to land another before Izuku did flick with his fingers sending him flying back. 50... Will caught himself in the air before he started flying at Izuku, who blocked his next punch before grabbing him by the head then kneeing him in the face before landing his own barrage of attacks. After that a sucker punch, an uppercut and then a roundhouse kick slamming him down to the ground before running at him. But Will recovered and tripped him before laying the beatdown on him once more, with plenty of punches and kicks before grabbing him and throwing him up into the air as he flew after him. 40... Izuku then seemed worried now that he was at a disadvantage as he twisted his body to avoid Stronghold's next strike, but he came back with a kick and then another barrage of attacks. Then uppercutting him before he about to land another strike. Only to be bombarded as Deku caught it before then punching him in the face before axe-kicking him down. Will stopped himself as he charged back, only to be punched to the ground destroying ground even more. 30... He then immediately got back on his feet avoiding Deku's punch to the ground, before blocking an attack then sent him flying back destroying more of the arena in the process. Will then punched the ground with a strong force as the tiles then erupted in a small quake that made Izuku lose balance, giving him the chance to charge at him ready to deliver his punch. But Izuku regained his balance and his fist charged before him and Will collided punches creating a shockwave as dust covered the arena and rubble went flying. 20... Will got out of the dust clouds and looked around to see it he could find his opponent. Little did he know, Deku was hopping up destroyed pieces of the arena out of view. Then catching him off guard as the moment he realized, he was punched in the face, creating a shockwave that kept the rubble in the air. They then both started colliding attacks, trading blows over and over again. Nether one of them giving in as they kept going on and on. 10... Will eventually overpowered Izuku and grabbed him before flying full force at the ground slamming him down before throwing him a few feet away. He then jumped up and was about to punch down on him, but Deku managed to recover and block the punch in time. 5... He then collided his foot with Will's elbow, only to spin and kick him down past him... 4... Izuku then went for an attack only to be blocked and sucker-punched... 3... Then kicked in the fact until he got the upperhand backhanded Will... 2... Then, he got some distance before bending down enveloping in green electricity... 1... Then blasting himself forward as he threw his arm back... and the moment Will saw it... "Detroit..." it was too late... "SMASH!" He then yells as he punches him with one last hit. KO! Will lands on the ground beaten and unable to fight anymore, Izuku stood panting and still had some energy much to his surprise. He stood there as he looked around the destroyed arena seeing all the damage their fight caused. As he stared, everyone in the crowd went wild at his victory. "Incredible! I can't believe it! The winner is Izuku Midoriya! What an outstanding match!" The referee says as the crowd went wild. "With that, Izuku Midoriya moves on to the finals. Congratulations!" Izuku stood where he was for a moment before smiling in his victory as he actually won. He then heard a grunt and looked down to see Will struggling to get up. He then went over to him and extended his hand out. "Hey, you did awesome during this battle." He says with a smile as his former opponent looked up at him. "Heh, I should saying that about you." He says with a smile as he gave him his hand got up. "Maybe we can fight again sometime." He tells him. "Yeah, that would be awesome." He then says as he smiles as well before both of them leave the stadium in hopes of fighting once more. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is... IZUKU MIDORIYA!Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:Shonen Jump fighters